


Thank you...

by ChessQueen27



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Family, Feel-good, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChessQueen27/pseuds/ChessQueen27
Summary: It’s October the 3rd and the two particular couples feel a sense of gratitude towards the Fullmetal Alchemist.
Relationships: Olivier Mira Armstrong/Miles, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Thank you...

**Author's Note:**

> A very quick ficlet that came to my mind yesterday to honour the 2020 Fullmetal Alchemist 03.10 Day. Hope you enjoy it! This is also related to my other two fics - Under the Stars of Ishval and The Taming of the Queen.

“October 3rd?”

“Mm-hmm...”

“What about it?”

“It’s the day Edward and Winry got married... remember?”

“Ah yes, and it was the same day you caught the bouquet...”

“And everyone started bullying you to propose to me,” Riza Hawkeye chuckled as they were having a cup of tea in the gardens in the Führer’s quarters in Central Command. A few years had passed since the Promised Day and things had settled down significantly for Roy and Riza. After General Grumman’s stepping down from the role, it was Roy Mustang’s time to rise up into the position. This only came about after all his work in the Ishvalan region, which was now mostly autonomous, with Ishvalan leaders taking decisions for the area. Exactly as they wanted.

“It was me who proposed at the end of the day,” Riza chuckled as she gently rested a hand on her stomach, while their first-born two year old was running about in the gardens, chasing Black Hayate.

“Oh yes, the curry in Ishval, Roy smiled. “Seems like decades ago...” he replied before he noticed her caressing her belly.“Are you alright?”

“Yes... just kicking...” she nodded back.“Our lives have changed completely since that day...”

“For all of us. Especially the Elrics... I mean, would we be here if it wasn’t for them?”

“No...” Riza agreed, as she took a bite from her cake. “That wedding was fun though... between the boys drinking, Rebecca flirting with Jean...”

“You and I trying not to make it blatantly obvious,” Roy laughed. “We did hold hands from time to time.”

“Sneakily, very sneakily. The bouquet part was so funny... it just landed straight in my hands, Rebecca wanted it badly, remember?”

“She made a whole scene out of that, yes,” he laughed out loud, before turning to check on their toddler. “Maes?! Be careful please!”

“There’s Hayate with him, don’t worry...”

“He’s reckless for a two-year old...”

“Reminds me of someone...”

-

“At what time did we have to meet the Mustangs?”

“In an hour or so... so might as well start moving...”

“Should take us thirty minutes to get the Central Command anyway... right Sophie?” Miles cooed gently as he was holding their six-month old daughter in his arms.“Mummy will be on duty to hold you while I drive.”

“Right,” Olivier smiled as she took Sophie in her arms. The three of them had been staying at the Armstrong mansion for a few days, taking a short break from Briggs to visit family and friends, as Olivier’s pregnancy and work (which she never took a break from) made it impossible to travel easily. Olivier and Miles had been secretly married for a long while, however fraternisation laws that were in place during Bradley’s reign meant they had to keep it a secret to everyone. Or at least as much as possible.

“It’s that special day for the Elric kids, isn’t it?” Miles asked some time later as they were on their way.

“I believe so... and hey you... still awake?” Olivier murmured softly, making Miles smile.

“It was really sweet of them to invite us, wasn’t expecting it.”

“No. And we did a lot of catching up with Izumi and Sig, and the rest of the Mustang group... haven’t seen them in a while now...”

“Yeah... do you know whether we have a pass to enter?”

“Yes. Just drive in from the back entrance.”

-

“Come here you little...” Roy teased his son as he was running after both him and Hayate when the Miles-Armstrong family arrived. As soon as Riza spotted them, she quickly rose from her seat and welcomed them with a warm hug each, before peeking to have a look at their baby.

“Oh my God she’s grown so much!”

“She has, hasn’t she?” Olivier smiled before noticing Riza’s form. “He hasn’t given you too much of a break, has he?” she laughed as Miles took Sophie in his arms and headed to where Roy, Hayate and Maes were chasing each other. “You look lovely, I’m sure you’re ecstatic,” she commented, after giving her a brief hug.

“Quite. You know,” she told Olivier as both sat down at the nearby table and Riza poured some tea to her. “I never imagined we’re come to this. To this... tranquility... the domesticity... the normality of it. Don’t get me wrong, he’s constantly on the go in his role and I give him a helping hand whenever possible but... after that final battle, years ago... I thought things would have taken a different turn.”

“Mmm... true...” Olivier nodded as she took a sip from her tea and smiled as she watched Roy and Miles have a chat, after he had set Sophie to crawl up to Maes and Hayate’s side. “Would you have ever imagined I’d have a child?”

“Knowing you before? No. But... you and Miles are a perfect match.”

“We do have our rows, you know... but yes, he’s been good to me, I have to admit...”

“We do clash over stupid things too...”

“With Mustang? Really?”

“Oh God yes...”

“That would be something to witness...”

“Maybe not,” Riza dismissed as both women had a hearty chuckle.

“Well well well, look who’s here, Mama Armstrong...” Roy commented with a smirk as he and Miles walked back to join the two women at the table, both holding their children in their arms.

“Shut up, Mustang.”

“What? I haven’t said anything wrong or factually incorrect, plus... is that how you talk to your commanding officer?” Roy continued to tease as Olivier rolled her eyes in response.

“I can and I will... hello little man!” she cheered brightly, completely ignoring Roy to caress the little one’s hair.

“Adorable as always...” he muttered as both Miles and Riza let out a chuckle.

“I’m glad you’re both here... it’s been a while, and everyone’s so busy,” Riza commented as one of the Führer quarters’ attendants broughtsome sweet and savoury snacks.

“Indeed. We basically never stopped working after Sophie was born, as expected, but you know how it is in the North, there’s always something to deal with...”

“Definitely,” Roy nodded as Maes had fallen asleep in his arms. “Seems the exercise was too much for him.”

“So when are you due?” Miles asked as Sophie was trying to reach for a napkin on the table.

“This spring. We cannot wait,” Riza replied happily as Olivier let out a chuckle. 

“Are you in competition with the Elrics or something? I heard they’re expecting their third, Alex told me.”

“They what?” Roy gasped. “No, this will be our last... I mean, we were already lucky enough... I don’t want to test our fate in any way. They really want to raise a whole battalion.”

“We need to give them a call or send a letter,” Riza pointed out as Roy gave her a nod in return.

“So how are things going on here?” Olivier inquired as Roy made sure Maes was sleeping comfortably in his arms.

“It’s all paperwork mostly... and meetings... and more paperwork, and Riza bullying me to get work done.”

“Oh stop it, you’re actually being pretty productive lately...”

“A miracle,” Olivier snickered as Roy glared back as the four then engaged into a long discussion into politics, children, and weekend breaks into the countryside.

“Resembool is nice,” Riza smiled.“Especially during the springtime when there’s festivals going on... and there’s this little adorable family that welcomes everyone as if it were one of their own.”

“We ought to pay a visit actually,” Miles smiled. “What do you think?”

“A good idea...”

“Plus I’d like to thank Edward personally,” Miles commented.

“For what?” all asked curiously.

“For all this.”


End file.
